Let's paint this town red
by TW-addict
Summary: OC AU evil StilesxKayla - "In between their kills and fucks they somehow fell in love... Or as close to love as they could feel. Two psychopaths that only really cared for each other and no one else. Working their way through America and leaving countless mutilated bodies in their wake. The perfect team" - warnings: murder... basically, haha, please R&R :)


**Disclaimer: teen wolf so not mine. Okay I am officially just trash for all these AU's, I apologise sincerely in advance... ;)**

They arrived in the middle of the night when the sky was dim and the houses were unlit, families all tucked up in bed safely.

Except they weren't safe, not from them, no matter how many locks or bolts they had secured over the door.

They revved through the town, shamelessly leaving skid marks on each corner before skidding to a stop outside the local church, finding the irony too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Kayla slipped off the leather seat of the black shiny Harley Davidson motorbike they were riding, her heeled knee high lace up boots clicking across the sidewalk as she adjusted her short black leather skirt and matching jacket, a smirk in place.

"You were right" she praised, glancing over her shoulder, "this place _is_ dull"

Stiles switched off the engine, effortlessly lifting a cigarette to his mouth and lighting it, the smoke floating around him as he winked at her, "right? Talk about boring - now do you see why I left?"

"Most definitely" she grinned, sauntering back over to him as he puffed on the cigarette, legs splayed over the seat as he allowed his eyes to dance over the dark empty street, "this place was no good for you"

He inhaled deeply on the end of the cigarette, slowly turning his head around to face her and smirking as he blew the cloud of smoke over her, his dark smouldering eyes glinting with amusement, "baby... You're good enough for me" he whispered, flicking the cigarette away carelessly and watching it roll along the sidewalk, still lit.

She ran her hand up his arm, the creased leather jacket cool beneath her touch, biting her lip as she glanced down at his tight black tee he was wearing underneath it to the dark grey faded jeans and black metal toed boots, brown hair gelled and spiked, his attire cool confident and sexy, oozing danger.

She hummed out a silent agreement, a smirk still firmly in place, "now we're here who do you want to kill first?" She whispered in his ear, her tone highly suggestive, "your dad? That stupid friend of yours? Name them baby and I'll make sure they die choking on their blood"

He laughed coolly, his strong arm wrapping around her waist and yanking her flush against his taut body, his eyes dark and void, "save the best for last Kaylz, a little torture beforehand never went wrong" he crashed his lips to hers, his hand sneakily gliding down from her waist to grope her ass through the leather skirt she was wearing making her chuckle against his lips.

"How about a practice run first?" He smirked, his breath hot against her lips and she pulled back, cocking an eyebrow at his request only for him to nod his head slightly to the side and she turned in his grip, her eyes widening in delight at the sight of a dainty redhead leaving the church, wrapping a thick burgundy coat around her frame.

She felt Stiles' lips land on her bare neck, his teeth inching along her sweet spot causing her to shiver, "go on Kaylz... I know how much you like redheads"

That was true. They were always so feisty, so quirky, so **delicious**...

A grin pulled at her lips as she untangled herself from Stiles' grip, her green gaze hooded and full of bloodlust as she watched the redhead politely keep her head lowered away from them, hurrying down the sidewalk.

If only she knew what treat she was in for then maybe she might try and run faster.

Just the thought of the thrill of the chase was enough to make her blood dance excitedly in her veins, her heart picking up its pace as she casually strutted behind the redhead, deliberately keeping her heeled footsteps loud.

The redhead turned nervously, meeting her deadly gaze before increasing the speed in which she was walking.

Kayla could smell her fear, could taste her nerves on the tip of her tongue and she felt her mouth watering with excitement, her eyes automatically glowing a deep green, ready for the kill.

Knowing Stiles was watching with interest, his dark gaze latched onto her she reached out and grabbed the thick bright red hair, yanking the girl back and ignoring her shrill scream had sunk her newly transformed sharp teeth straight into her neck.

Warm copper blood filled her mouth, tingling her tastebuds as she eagerly ripped away the soft flesh, the girls' scream dying in the back of her throat. She was right, she tasted _devine_... So fresh, so pure, so _**innocent**_. That was how Kayla liked them best.

She pulled back, blood spilling down her lips and chin as she held the limp girl up who was whimpering under her breath, silent tears running down her cheeks. A series of slow deep claps made Kayla glance up, her glowing gaze latching onto Stiles' who was smirking as he sauntered slowly towards them.

"Sexy as hell every time you do that" he praised, "especially when they try and scream"

To any normal person his tone would be empty, chilling almost, but to Kayla it was hauntingly beautiful, his voice deep and silky and turning her on immediately.

"That's the best part" she grinned, licking her lips and tasting the thick blood slide down the back of her throat, "what do you want to do to her?"

Stiles' smile was eerie as he appeared in front of them, his eyes glinting as his hand disappeared around to the back of his jeans and pulled out a thick blade from his back pocket, spinning it around in his grip.

He didn't answer, just slowly used the blade to cut off every button of the girls jacket and pushed it open, revealing a plain blouse in which he did the same, slicing off each button that secured the material together, the girl's translucent skin shining in the moonlight.

"P-P-Please" she whispered pathetically, her voice weak, "p-please don't h-hurt me"

"Stop blubbering" Kayla rolled her eyes, smirking at Stiles.

"Oh god... Oh god... Please help me-"

"God?" Stiles barked out in a loud laugh, trailing the sharp blade down the girl's cleavage, "God can't save you now... Not from us"

She was still bearing most of the girl's weight as she tilted her head up, "S-Stiles? S-Stiles Stilinski?" She whispered croakily in shock, "is that you?"

Stiles did not look pleased, his eyes darkening as she said her name, "do I know you?"

"M-Maria... We were- _oh god._.. We went to school together... You're supposed to be missing, y-your dad-"

"Shut up" Stiles snarled, pressing the knife between her breasts so a trickle of blood ran down her stomach, " _don't_ mention _him_ to _me"_

The girl wisely clamped her mouth shut, her breathing irregular, heart racing in terror.

She loved it when Stiles got mad - the emotions that swirled angrily in his deep gaze, how he would lash out, his muscles taut and bulging beneath his clothes, that snarl he would do before he would rip someone apart from the inside out, their blood staining his arms. He was no longer a stranger to the kill, he was now an expert whether it be from snapping someone's neck to pulling out every vital organ and crushing it in his palm as his victim writhed in pain. He knew exactly what to do without mercy. The **perfect killing machine.**

She smirked, dipping her head down to trail her tongue along the coating of blood on the girl's neck, "do it Stiles" she whispered huskily, watching eagerly as his fist clenched around the hilt of the blade, "make her bleed..." She glanced up through her eyelashes, her eyes glowing green, "for me"

He was still furious from the girl's words, she could tell, and knew this would be fun.

Without hesitation he sunk the blade deep into her stomach, the girl letting out a surprised and pained gasp as he twisted it, tearing skin and muscle mercilessly.

"Shhhh" Kayla held back her laughs as she pressed her lips to the girl's ear, "don't cry..." She muttered in faux sympathy, "you haven't felt nothing yet" and with that she pulled out her matching blade and forced it into her back, the girl jolting in her arms.

"Oh shoot" Kayla grinned, "I think I just severed her spinal cord"

Stiles matched her heartless smile, unaffected by the girl whimpering in pain in front of him and pulled out the blade, watching the steady flow of blood drip from the metal, his head tilting to the side like a curious child.

"Funny how this sticky red substance keeps you alive" he whispered, "but do you know what I'm going to do Maria? I'm gonna watch as every last drop drains from your body" he snarled, plunging the blade into her stomach again, "and _that_ was for thinking you deserved to remember my name"

"That's right baby" Kayla grinned giddily, the bloodlust making her ecstatic as she twisted the blade in her back, "let it out"

His eyes were wild, furious, untameable as he ripped the blade from her body, blood splattering across his leather jacket and face.

 **"PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO REMEMBER ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID"**

Her laugh echoed through the empty streets, stomach churning in anticipation as the girl started choking, coughing on the blood flooding into her windpipe.

"Now do you see sweetheart?" Kayla whispered in the girl's ear, _"now_ do you wish you had never messed with my guy?"

All these people made Stiles' life a hell in school. Bullying, teasing, treating him like an outcast. After his mom died it got worse and when he hit his twelfth birthday he couldn't take it anymore. He left, living the life of a loner. Learning to survive on the streets.

That was when he met Kayla three years later, down an alley one night as she tore some junkie's throat out and proceeded to smoke the drag afterwards like it was no big deal. She was prepared to kill him right then and there for what he saw but she saw potential in him, especially after it appeared he felt no sympathy or remorse for the dead guy at his feet.

He seemed heartless, hell bent on revenge on the people in his old life, the ones that never helped him.

But she did, _she_ helped him.

In between their kills and fucks they somehow fell in love... Or as close to love as they could feel. Two psychopaths that only really cared for each other and no one else. Working their way through America and leaving countless mutilated bodies in their wake.

The perfect team.

She had trained him up, making sure his human status was not a weakness, building up his muscles and physique and in return he made sure to please her in any and every way he could in both killing and screwing, sometimes mixing the two together.

It was messed up but it worked.

He got his very first tattoo on his collar bone - a simple star - but since then it had grown to a total of ninety two stars scarred onto his chest, all signifying the lives he had taken in his short life. He had a skull tattoo on the top of his bicep and below that an intricate design of two swirling shapes meaning 'revenge'.

He had waited five years for this moment and now it was upon him.

He was going to tear everyone who ever dared mock him apart.

She was still holding the dying girl up as Stiles pushed himself forward, bloodied hand tangling through her hair and pulling her forward into a forceful kiss, his tongue running along her bottom lip and tasting the blood on her mouth.

Without hesitation Kayla let the girl go, shoving her to the side so she lay sprawled out on the sidewalk, chest heaving as blood seeped into her lungs, suffocating her from the inside out.

They didn't care, too wrapped up in each other to notice, teeth knocking against teeth, nails digging into skin as Stiles grabbed the back of her skirt, his hands yanking on the material to grab ahold of her lacy thong and rip it from her body as her nimble hands desperately undid the button and zipper of his jeans, her hands reaching to pull his length free from the tight space.

Immediately he lifted her up effortlessly, his hands sliding up past the material of her skirt to grope the bare skin of her ass as he pushed himself deep into her, both gasping at the contact.

"That's right" Kayla mumbled, threading her fingers through his hair and tugging, "fuck me Stilinski"

He grinned devilishly, pitching forward and pushing her into the concrete, pools of blood soaking through her jacket and just as he thrusted he heard the girl, his former classmate, choke up a mouthful of blood, her whimpers fading into the night.

He turned his head to the side, smirking as she was watching them with wide bloodshot eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Kayla grabbed the sides of his face to meet her gaze, smirking up at him.

"Let her watch" she grinned, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him deeper inside her, "let this be the last thing she sees"

Stiles nodded, obeying her command as he screwed her right then and there on the sidewalk and when it was over Stiles pushed himself back up, zipping up his jeans and glanced to the side.

Ding dong the bitch was dead.

"Oh baby" Stiles smirked, his voice smooth and carefree, "let's paint this town red"

* * *

And they did.

First it was Stiles' grade one teacher who never listened to him about the boy who stole his lunch.

Then it was one of his dad's deputies who gave him the stink eye every time Stiles had to wait at the station for his dad.

After that it was people like Maria, people from his class.

Ava. Ruth. Cody. Jack. Bella.

They tore them apart, taking great pleasure in it. Kayla would rip their throat out, incapacitating them while Stiles carved them up with his knife, his eyes cold and detached, making sure to make their agony last hours and watching in delight as they bled out.

Then after they would do exactly what they did after they killed Maria - let out their excitement and thrill of the kill on each other and screw in puddles of blood, marking their territory.

Bodies kept dropping, 'innocent' school kids and the authorities were bamboozled.

The town was on lockdown, a curfew in place but that didn't stop them.

"Oh look Stiles" Kayla grinned, yanking the little girls' hair, "isn't she cute?"

She couldn't have been more than nine or ten but they had no mercy, making sure to leave the body displayed for all to see.

Nothing could stop them.

They really were painting the town red.

Except for Scott and his merry band of friends wouldn't let them have their fun and on the fifth night as Stiles was walking through an empty park he came face to face with his former friend and his blood boiled.

"S-Stiles... You're... You're alive"

He resisted an eye roll, inhaling another puff of the cigarette clasped between his lips, "great observation there"

There was a brown headed girl with him and a shaggy haired dark blonde guy and beside him was a petite redhead - Lydia Martin. Of course, the girl he fawned over for years and not once did she look his way. Well she certainly was now, her eyes wide with realisation and fear.

"We... Your scent... It was..." He watched as Scott gulped, obviously not wanting to say the words, "it was at all the crime scenes"

"As it should be seeming how I killed them all" he remarked bluntly, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and tapping it to get rid of the build up of ash on the end, "I heard you were a werewolf, gotta admit Scotty I didn't think you'd have the balls to pull it off"

Scott went as white as a sheet which made Stiles smirk in delight, anticipation building in his veins. He wanted Scott to pay as well, he wanted to hold his still beating heart in his hand and crush it in the palm of his hand and spit on his dead body. Scott was no better than the rest of them. And then after that he would slash his father's throat open, making sure he knew what a killer his precious son had turned into.

"You... You couldn't" Scott denied, "you wouldn't do that"

"Not alone" he replied ominously, adjusting the leather jacket he was wearing, "come on out baby girl, you know I love it when I can see you"

The group in front of him all stilled, glancing around warily but Kayla was quick and as sleek as a cat, appearing from the shadows behind them and grabbing the weakest link of the group.

Lydia Martin.

"Sorry" Stiles chuckled mercilessly as his girlfriend inched her razor sharp teeth along the column of the redheads beating pulse in her neck, "she's always had a thing for redheads"

The group tried to move forward, going into offence to try and save their friend but Kayla just tugged Lydia back, snarling at them in warning.

"One more move and I'll tear her pretty little throat out" she warned as the redhead stood as still as a statue, her eyes wide with complete terror, "and trust me... There's nothing I want more"

Stiles smirked as the group all stilled, not moving.

"Good call" he praised, sauntering over to the two girls, "my girl has no impulse control, one of the many things I love about her"

Kayla smirked at him, her sharp teeth still grazing Lydia's neck, "thanks baby"

"Stiles this... This isn't you" Scott implored desperately, "you're not like this, I know you, whatever she did to you-"

 _"She?"_ Stiles thundered, his voice dripping with venom and power and Scott wisely took a cautious step back at that, "don't speak about my girlfriend like that. If you _ever_ disrespect her like that again I'll make sure all your so called friends end up with no eyes, are we clear?"

The brunette girl standing next to Scott had her hand around a bow - a hunter, clearly, and the other shaggy haired dark blonde hair tall guy allowed his eyes to flash deep Amber - a werewolf. Weren't they just the perfect little team?

"You have such pretty eyes" Kayla whispered to Lydia who was trembling in her arms, "how I would love to pull them out and keep as a souvenir"

"Go ahead" Stiles laughed, "that's the least the bitch deserves"

"Yes... It is" she grabbed Lydia tighter, walking her backwards, "he hates you the most you know? You ignored him for years, treated him like he was nothing. His first kill was someone exactly like you and do you know what he did to her?" Kayla whispered giddily to Lydia who was whimpering under her breath, fearful eyes latching onto her friends, "he cut her tongue out" she answered simply like they were talking about what they would have for dinner, "then her eyes... And then her heart. Voice, looks, soul... Or lack of" Kayla chuckled, "you _are_ a bitch"

"I-I'm sorry" Lydia gasped, "I didn't-didn't mean to-"

"You're voice is annoying" Kayla deadpanned, rolling her eyes, "urgh, shut up"

Stiles chuckled, appearing next to them and lifting a lock of Lydia's red hair, twirling it around his finger, "don't flatter yourself though, I have someone better" he slid his eyes up to Kayla to smirk before facing the pack, "isn't she great?

"You're both nuts" the shaggy dark blonde haired werewolf exclaimed.

"Maybe" Stiles agreed, "now-" he turned his gaze to Kayla, "-should we knife her like all the others or do you have something more creative in mind?"

"Well-" Kayla smirked, "-I bet her blood tastes delicious"

Stiles shrugged, not fazed how she died as long as she fell to his feet stone cold dead, "do your thing baby, you know I always find it such a turn on"

And she did. Kayla ripped her throat wide open, tearing the muscles and ripping the arteries while Stiles stood in front and whistled a tune, taking great pleasure in Lydia's muffled screams and choking noises, smirking to himself as the group of friends looked ready to run forward, their gazes fearful and tormented, forced to watch as their red headed friend cried out in pain.

Kayla let her go, watching Lydia slump to the grass below in pain and pale but alive.

Stiles glanced at Kayla in astonishment.

"You kept her alive. _Why?"_

Because he wanted that bitch dead. More dead than all his other classmates. She was the one initiating it all. He wanted her _so_ fucking dead.

His girlfriend smirked, taking his hand and twirling around under it, a delighted playful laugh escaping her bloodied lips.

"Because-" she spun right into his chest, her eyes swirling with amusement, "-I have more planned for them than just a simple kill. You still have a lot to learn baby"

He trusted her with this and he knew, just by looking at her, she had more up her sleeve. If it involved a long dragged out tortuous agony then he was all in.

He smirked, glancing once at the fallen redhead who was writhing in pain to the pack of friends that had since raced over to check on her. She was right, a simple kill would not do them justice.

"Then teach me"

Her eyes were dazzling, her mouth still bloody but somehow it was deadly beautiful, especially as she smiled widely, "oh baby... I plan to"

 **A/n) I dunno haha I just thought i should write this haha, I might write more if people like, anyways please please review you awesome people and I shall see you next time if I write more haha X**


End file.
